Marcus
Marcus is a character on the show Mega64. He is voiced by Shawn Chatfield and is his character's counterpart. His first appearance is Version 1, episode 2, I Feel Asleep. On May 16, 2008, Mega64 came out with a Marcus t-shirt, ringing in the new Marcus' Corner Miniseries. Creation Rocco wanted a puppet character for Mega64. He give the Marcus puppet to Shawn and tells him to make a voice. Shawn tested a high pitch voice for Marcus but that was scrapped. Marcus' final voice was made during a road trip when Rocco and Derrick saw a road sign of a drill sergeant telling drivers to buckle-up. The two began to joke and impersonate the drill sergeant and make up a voice for him, which Shawn adopted for Marcus. Marcus was originally going to die every episode but the idea was scrapped due to a lack of extra puppets. The first instance of this is where Marcus is electrocuted and beaten during his appearance. Outside of Mega64, he acts as the group's spiritual adviser, guiding Rocco and his friends through this strange journey we call... life. .]] The Show Marcus' role on the show is to be the right-hand man of Dr. Poque. His primary role is acting as the compound's security chief, to deliver upgrades and messages to Rocko, Derek, and Sean, as well as acting as extra muscle for Poque and to "fit into places where he can't." He recently got his own spin-off series called Marcus' Corner, where he primarily interviews people from the video game industry, answers e-mails from his fans, and gets naked pictures, from both men and women. He does NOT like the former. He is further featured on both the Mega64 hoodie and his own t-shirt as well. Marcus' formerly unbeknown origin is explained as the result of an invasive experiment by FALZ in Version 3, episode 5, Project Whoosh. This episode, wherein Marcus is explained, also features a scene that may hint to his inability to be destroyed. When his human form is doused with an experimental chemical, he becomes invulnerable. It can also be deduced that Marcus' additional unique abilities were further enhanced by his participation in FALZ' experiment. Evidence of Marcus' inability to be killed can be seen in both Version 2 and 3, in episode 6 "Stranger" and in episode 1 "Frankie." Marcus appears to remain a critical part of Mega64's plot, as his scheming nature is revealed in Version 3, episode 3 "Mega64!. Personality Marcus is loud, angry, and does and acts as he pleases. He has little to no respect for his employer Poque, both ignoring orders and openly admitting his desire take over the lab. Marcus can be both kind and condescending from one moment to the next, such as when he cheers up Sean and shortly thereafter calls him a 'tard'. He is best friends with Poque's room mate Horatio, where they often team-up to harass Poque, hang out, and party together. Marcus always wears the same dapper blue suit and bow tie, and has a tattoo of the words "THUG LIFE" on his stomach. Marcus also appears to be a bit of a chauvinist, as referenced by his conduct around woman, and his various episodes of Marcus' Corner where he exhibits chauvinistic behavior. Powers & Abilities Marcus is able to fly through unknown means. This ability is first shown in Version 2 episode 2, Ode To Sue, and at the end of every episode of Marcus' Corner. Marcus also seems to be able to teleport an unknown distance, as he can move from Poque's lab to the dungeon, and from Poque's lab to Benny's apartment in an instant. He has some programing experience, able to reconfigure a program Dr. Poque had made to give it the opposite effect. He is also an accomplished fighter, his primary tactic is to grapple his opponent's face. This useful tactic can be seen in Version 2, episode 4 "What The Hell Happened To Mega 64?" and in Version 3, episode 6, "Delaware." See also Marcus' Corner Category:Characters